


Checking Up

by SuperPuppies



Series: Watching Over [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blood, Crossdressing, Gen, Moving On, Swearing, Tea, greif, greiving, topless women
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 16:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperPuppies/pseuds/SuperPuppies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In witch Angel comes to see John after the fall, Mycroft shows up and rains on everyone's parade then Angel take Mycroft to a Strip club.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Checking Up

**Author's Note:**

> Please keep in mind that I do have dyslexia and I really do try to fix all spelling mistakes but some will always slip through. If you spot some please let me know and I will do my best to correct it. Thank you. Originality posted to my deavntart page on 07/15/2012

It was three months, fourteen days and nine hours since Sherlock jumped, when there was a heavy thunk against John's door. John glanced in the direction of the door at the noise, and then stood as a rhythm of softer thuds fallowed. Opening the door a limp and bleeding body falls against him. John wraps his arms around the mysterious torso as a hand settles onto his shoulder and pushes away from him.  
"Sorry, Johnny didn't mean to fall on you, you just opened the door to fast." The form says as it staggers to standing. Johns eyes widen ever so slightly as he gets his first real look at the young woman in his door way. He had meet her twice before, the last being the only one of significant. He and Sherlock and burst into her home, so that Sherlock could get a fix, unknown to John of course. Angel smiles weakly at him as she leans ageists the wall. "I'd ask how things are going" she pauses to take a few haggard breaths. "But I'm kind of dyeing right now. Think you could help with that?"  
John shook his head pulling himself out of the odd daze he had fallen into and closed the front door. "Um, yeah. Can you make it to the coach?"  
"I made it up the stairs, I don't think to coach will be that much harder." Angel smirked as she pushed off the wall. "But you might want to cover it with something; I'm bleeding out a storm." John stairs at the bloody hand print she leaves on the wall for just a moment before rushing down the hall. He reapers and tosses a black bed sheet over the coach pulling the pillows off and tossing them onto a chair. Angel peels her coat of with a groan and starts on her torn and bloody blouse. John scurries into the kitchen and returns with a bowl of boiled water and a small stack of towels as she sucks in a straining trumpet breath dropping the blouse on top of her coat on the floor. John finally looked at her, really looked at her. A large gash stretched from just under her right arm down her side and wraps just slightly toward her stomach.  
"What happened to you?" John asks as he begins cleaning the wound.  
"Life, what happened to you?" She laughs poking his scare through his shirt. He rolls his eyes and wipes as much of the blood off her side as possible.  
"You really should just go to the hospitable. This is going to be a lot of stitches."  
"No, no hospitals. You'll just have to do it here."  
"Why not?" He glances up at her, concern clear on his face as she wobbles where she stands.  
"Mycroft. He stalks me, and hospitals are one of the quickest ways for him to know I'm here. I'd really like to avoid him if at all possible."  
"Well I don't think I have everything here."  
"That's okay, I probably have it." She bent down and riffled through the pockets of her coat. Eventually pulling a small mettle tin out of the inner breast pocket. "It's not a lot but it should have enough. The only thing I know I don't have is some kind of bandaging." She says handing him the tin. "I'm going to lay down, before I fall over."   
John cracks open the tin as she settles on the coach, the tin holds a small spool of medical thread, needles and an empty slot for bandages. If she were a normal person he would asks why she had this but she really wasn't that normal, so he thought it better to ignore it. He watches her settle onto the coach but leaving the wound easily assessable for him, as he gets up and scrounges around in the kitchen for some gloves. Once he finds them he washes his hands and prepares for 'surgery'. Settling on the edge of the coffee table he threads the needle and glances at her face. She looks as though she might be taking a nap but her eyes are just the tinniest bit open, watching him.  
"I don't have anything to numb the pain." He says apologetically.  
"I'll be fine. Not the first time I've had to go without." She smirks. John frowns.  
"How many times?"  
"Don't know off hand. Maybe twenty?" John grimaces. "Not that I don't appreciate the concern or anything but could we please deal with the current problem."  
"Right. Well sorry this is going to hurt." He lines up the first stitch and begins. She flinches for the first several, each one less so than the one before it until she stops all together. Concerned John looks up at her to find she is asleep, though more likely passed out, either way it's better for both of them. She doesn't feel anything and he can get through the rest of it much faster now that her flinching won't slow him down anymore. Though he double checks her pulse to be sure, it's weak but not overly concerning, especially considering how much blood she has lost. So he sets back to the job at hand.  
After tying off the last stitch, he cleans up the supplies. Gets a fresh cloth and wipes down the area around the stitches once again. Looking her over to see if there was something ells that needs taking care of, he has the destined feeling she isn't one to bring up injures unless they're severe, but finding none. He dose however notice that for having to have stitches at least around twenty times in her life she has very few scares. Oh every so often there's a slight one, but it's very very slight almost completely unnoticeable. Standing he takes the last few thing into the kitchen and disposes of them then prepares a rag. Walking back into the living room his eyes instantly fall on her, checking her breathing as she sleeps. He washes away the bloody hand print she left on the wall then checks the door, and sure enough there was a smear of blood there as well. So he washes that away as well.  
Getting rid of the rag he washes his hands then grabs his wallet and keys from the basket on the counter.  
"I'm going to run and get you some bandages, so don't go anywhere." He says to her sleeping form. With that he's out the door.

As John walks back to the flat, a black car, which he hadn't seen in quite sometime, pulls up in front of his door. He purposely ignores its existence as he pulls his keys from his pocket. The car door opens and Mycroft's long legs elegantly step from it, followed by the man himself. John trots up the few front steps and steps inside, paying Mycroft no mind in the slightest.  
"How are you doing, John?" Mycroft says in his best conversational tone walking in behind John.  
"Fine." John answers sharply.  
"That's good to hear." John stops at the top of the stairs to unlock the door, Mycroft still hovering just behind him.  
"Is there something you needed?" he asks as he swings the door open. Mycroft simply follows him inside. John sighs his classic dejected sigh as he removes his jacket.  
"I see your visitor is still here." John glances over at the coach and Angel still stretched out asleep upon it.  
"Leave her alone. She has to heal." He walks over to the coffee table and puts down the small apothecary bag. Mycroft snickers softly. "Tea?" John asks as he walks into the kitchen to start the kettle. Mycroft hesitates for a moment.  
"Yes, thank you." Mycroft settles into one of the chairs, noting to himself how little the flat has changed since his brothers passing. John reapers with two mugs in his hands, after giving one to Mycroft he takes a seat in the chair adjacent from him.  
John takes a long sip, watching Mycroft suspiciously over the edge of his cup. He hadn't laid eyes on the elder Holmes since the funeral and to be quite honest he had preferred it that way. Mycroft didn't seem to mind the suspicion in John's eyes or at lest he didn't seem to take any notice of it as he elegantly sips his tea. Setting his cup on the arm of his chair John asks once again. "Was there some thing you needed?"  
Mycroft takes another sip before answering. "Yes, but not from you." He glances over at Angel. Almost on cue her phone chimes in her pocket, her hand instantly flies to it. Pulling it from her pocket and up to her face she opens the text screen before opening her eyes. It takes a moment for her to focus on the screen.  
'Mycroft's on his way to you. –F'  
"Shit!" Angel sits up, and then comes to an abrupt stop as she lays eyes on Mycroft. "Oh, for fucks sake" she drops back down. Then sends a returning text.  
'Warnings after the cause has arrived, ARE NOT HELPFULL!  
Can you drop a bag by for me? I need to change. – A'  
"Angel" Mycroft says presently.  
"Mycroft." She grumbles, her phone chimes once again, she glances at it.  
'Right side window. –F'  
"You have some information" Mycroft begins. "That I am in need of."  
"Well you should have thought of that be for you let your man CUT me." Angel stands walks over to the far right window, opens it and catches a backpack that is tossed up from the street. Closes the window and turns back to John and Mycroft.  
"Yes, well. If you stayed out of places you don't belong in than you wouldn't get, cut."  
"If you gave me what I asked for I wouldn't have to wonder into places I don't belong." She snaps then turns to John. "Can I barrow your shower, I feel grosses."  
"Oh, yeah it's"  
"I know where it is." She trots down the hall. Mycroft huffs unhappily, John turns back to him.  
"What was she after?" John asks. Mycroft slowly turns to him with that knowing smile on his lips.  
"That's not important." John rolls his eyes in response.  
The two men sit in uncomfortable silence as they wait for Angel. The only sounds are from the street below and the shower down the hall. The time seems to drag but could have been no longer than five minutes. They hear the shower shut off and Angel rummaging around for a few moments before the door opens and she trots back down the hall. She's still missing a blouse as she trots past them to her jacket still crumpled on the floor and digs around in the pockets.  
"A ha, knew I had some on me." She pulls out another small tin and grabs the apothecary bag off the table. "Thanks Johnny." She waves the bag at him as she trots back to the loo. Not that he really saw her do it, since she had walk into the room he had adverted his eyes trying to be polite. Witch was odd considering she had been lying on his coach, topless for the past several hours. Oh god, she had gone to the window in just her bloodied bra. He severely hoped none of the neighbors had seen her. He pinched the bridge of his nose and glace sidelong at Mycroft, Who didn't seem to have any opine on the current happenings. She reappeared in a nice light blue pull over with a unicorn on the front and instantly began pulling the sheet off the coach. "Is the water still hot?" she asked straightening back up. John shot up from his set.  
"How do you take yours?" he asked heading toward the kitchen.  
"Oh, I can do it. You don't have to."  
"No, No."  
"Well thank you, just a little cream."  
"All right" John said as he pulled a cup from the cupboard. Angel clears a spot on the coffee table and places her coat on it. Kneeling down in front of the coffee table then opening the coat and begins wiping down the lining with the sheet that had been on the coach.   
"So, Mycroft can I help you with something?" she asked with false cheeriness as she works on her coat.  
"As I said before" Mycroft began while uncrossing and then re-crossing his legs.  
"Yes, But I have a lot of information. You're going to have to be a bit more specific." She sniped glancing up at him.  
"You know what I'm after."  
"Maybe, maybe not. How am I to be sure until you simply tell me?" she pats the ling of her coat and apparently finds it dry enough. Mycroft glares at her as she balls up the sheet and walks back to the loo to drop it with the other dirty items. He's still glaring at her when she comes back with her back pack in hand. She simply ignores him as she pulls out a small plastic bag with her old clothes in it and shoves the bloody remints of her blouse in with the others before tying it off and dropping it back into the back pack. As she picks up her coat and lays it over the arm of the coach to get it out of the way two things happen simultaneously then. One John walks back in from the kitchen with a pot of fresh tea and a cup for her. Two Mycroft begins speaking with a hint of dark irritation in his voice.  
"Where is my brother?" John stops dead still, reeling from two things. One, he has never heard Mycroft sound this way about anything, even with all the shit Sherlock had done to him. He almost sounds threating positive. Two, what Mycroft has just said. Was he implying that Sherlock was still alive and Angel knew where to find him? Or that Angel had stolen Sherlock's body?  
Angel took the tray from John's hands and set it on the table before leading him to sit in his chair. She then poured herself a cup of tea and refilled John's. Though as she had finished and he still sat staring straight ahead, lost in his own thoughts, she takes the cup away from him again and sets it on the table before slapping him backhanded across the face.  
"AAAA!!!!!!!!" John's hands flew up to his reddening cheek cradling it, as his eyes snapped on to Angel.  
"Sorry, you all right?" she asked leaning over him.  
"Angel" Mycroft's patience was warring thin.  
"Shut up!" She barked at him in return as she handed John his cup. John slowly stopped messaging his cheek and took the offered tea, still watching her wirily. "Oh come on, I didn't even hit you that hard." She sighs as his fingers take a firm grasp on the cup. With that she takes her own cup in hand and enjoys and deep drink from it as she walks back to the coach. Both men watch her, John wirily and Mycroft with a glare as she settles back onto the coach and removes the cup from her lips. She locks her eyes on to Mycroft.  
"Now, Mycroft, I don't know where your brother is. I imagine, he's where you left him. Also I don't appreciate you shouting out your stupid theories in front of John; he has taken your brother's death very hard and it's just extremely inconsiderate." She punctuated the end of her little speech by taking another long sip of her tea.  
"How do you know it's been so hard on me?" John's voice is just a little broken. Angel turns sad eyes on him.  
"The apartment's barely changed; it's a little neater but that's it. You look dejected, and you've looked that way since it happened. You've been drinking a bit more then you used to, you're far less sociable and I've had eyes on you ever since you and Sherlock burst through my front door." Angel answers sadly.  
"Oh" John says sinking into his chair just a little bit more as if it can protect him. Angel's phone chimes, she grabs it off the table and looks at the message.  
'Is everything all right? –F'  
'Yes, now go.-A'  
She scrolls through her contacts quickly then types out another message. Mycroft's phone chimes from his pocket. He quickly looks it over.  
'I found an adorable little bakery,  
I'll talk with you there.  
Meet me in an hour. Address to fallow.-A'  
"Ah, well I'm afraid I must be off." Mycroft says standing. "We will finish this Angel."  
"There is a country to run." Angel remakes snidely ignoring his final comment.  
"Yes," Mycroft turns to John. "I'm glad to see you're doing better and I'm sorry if I have upset you. Good bye." Mycroft picks up his coat and walks out the door.  
"Right." John says to his retreating form as if it's some form of parting.  
Angel sits sipping her tea staring at John. "How are you doing?"  
His eyes settle on her with a deep sadness in them. "Fine"  
"No, really how are you doing?  
He swallows and glances down at the table then back at her. "I'm so lonely, I never thought I needed him that much. Didn't realize how much of my life revolved around him. I just feel so lost in my own life."  
Angel nods and hums thoughtfully. "There was more at play then we know, I am sure of that. but you must know that he did this for you" Johns head pops up angrily. "I know I know that's not what you want to hear but you have to know he would never do that with out a reason and he was not one to just decide it was all to much. We must also take into account who he was playing ageist something was out of his control and he was forced into this. The only thing that could have that much power over him was you, John." She leans forward. "You have to live your life to the fullest so that his gift was not wasted." She stands, places her cup on the table, picks up her bag and walk to stand in front of him. "If you need anything or you're just having a rough day, you call me. I don't want to loose both of you to him." She brushed her fingers through his hair before handing him a small slip of paper. "Thank you for today and please take care of yourself." She smiles sadly at him, he nods, she then turns and walks out of the flat.

Mycroft directs his driver to the address Angel sent him, when the car stops the door opens and two young teens pile into the car with him. A struggle is heard in the front then a door slams and the car pulls away. The young man smiles slyly at him while the young girl examines the interior of the car with adoration. The car comes to a stop again and the kids move into action. Sliding out of the car up to the front passenger side door, Freddy steps in front of Mycroft's door, leaning in so his face is in view. "Hey Mycroft, we'll be just a few seconds. Got to straiten out a few things out then we'll be on our way."  
"And why exactly couldn't my drive have taken me?"  
"Well now where's the fun in that?" Freddy ask stepping back so the kids can climb back in. "Don't worry your pretty little head, Pandora and Hades will keep you company." Freddy smiles as he closes the door.  
The car came to a final stop just out side of a gentleman's club, Freddy leads him inside with the kids fallowing behind. The club is deserted of customers but the girls are preparing for opening. Some of the girls call out to Freddy as they see him, he waves and smiles in response. They settle into a more privet booth, one of the girls wonders over. "Anything to drink Freddy? Hey kid-Os!" The kids smile up at her.  
"You know what we like."  
"Ooh, sass. I'll bring it right over. You're just in time the new girls going through a run through." She adds before walking away.  
"Thank you love." Freddy leans over to the kids. "New girl! Ooooh!" he brings his hands to his mouth holding the ooh in a shrieking run.  
"Oooh Snap! A run through. This is going be good!" Pandora says scooting closer to Freddy.  
"Your weird Pandora." Hades says shaking his head.  
"Shut up, you know you like it."  
"Why are we here?" Mycroft interjects.  
"Angel said you needed to talk, so you're going to talk." The lights dropped and low seductive music started as the stage curtain opens to revile the sleek silhouette of a tall slender woman. She strokes her long dark curly hair as she begins sundering suggestively up the stage. Angel steps onto the stage a red light splashing a cross her face. She leans in to whisper to the woman before they separate and both exit the stage. Angel walks to the table and sits down across from Mycroft. Love comes back to the table and places a drink down in front of each of them.  
"Angel where do you find these pretty ones, the new one you sent is fantastic." Love says to Angel as she hands her a drink.  
"I'm glade to know everything's going well." Angel smiles and Love nods before walking away again.  
"Angel, why am I here?" Mycroft demands.  
"You ever so rudely asked about your brothers whereabouts earlier." A woman was walking toward them the click of her high heels sharp despite the noise of the club. Mycroft narrowed his eyes at her. " Well here he is." The woman sank into the seat next to Angel. "He's such a pretty girl." She smiles evilly. Sherlock brushes the hair out of his face and glares at his brother. When Mycroft does nothing but stair at him for several moments he turns to Angel and asks.  
"How was John?" his low baritone voice triggering recognition in Mycroft. Angel smiles softly at Sherlock.  
"Hurt, but he'll be alright. Your make up is fantastic." Sherlock nods slowly. "Take the complement like a good girl." She says tucking some hair behind his ear. "I'll keep an eye on him for you."  
"Thank you… for both" Angel smiles and slaps his knee.  
"Alright, scoot, we'll leave you boys to chat for a bit." Sherlock stood to let Angel, Hades, Pandora and Freddy pass him. Freddy leans over the table toward Mycroft.  
"Your driver is sleeping off our little date in the trunk you might want to let him out when you're done here." Freddy winks as he stands and fallows Angel away. Sherlock sits back down and looks at his brother with a mask of neutrality firmly set in place.  
"What do you want Mycroft?"  
"I worry about you." Mycroft says straighten his back. Sherlock scoffs and stands.  
"You don't have to." He says walking away his short tutu skirt bouncing softly around his hips. Mycroft turns after him.  
"Sherlock." Sherlock ignores him and somehow it feels different then the thousands of times he has done it before. "Sherlock." Mycroft stands but Sherlock keeps walking. "Sherlock!"  
"Is dead. Now stop causing a ruckus and get out unless of coarse you want some Scandalous photos. Oh Gasp." Angel chuckles from where she watches the kids learning some moves from the girls. Mycroft watches Sherlock disappear into the back room with a sigh he walks past Angel and out the door. He would have to be content with knowing his brothers wear about and that he's doing fine. The rest he could find out later.


End file.
